Facial recognition technology is a computer application research technology, belonging to biometric feature recognition technology. The biological features of a biological individual can not only provide distinctions for the biological individual, but can also determine the physical state of the biological individual. For example, the frequency of blink of a biological individual may be used to determine whether the individual is a living body and whether it is in a fatigue state. Blink may also be used as a judgment condition for unlocking to increase safety.